Nachtisch
by darkheart1230
Summary: Blaise und Seamus mögen den Nachtisch am liebsten ;-D Slash 2. Kapitel des eigentlichen Oneshots...Lemon
1. Default Chapter

Ein Vorwort: Ja ich weiß Blaise/ Seamus Storys gibts nicht soviele, eigentlich gibt es sie nur als Nebenpairing, doch ich muss zugeben ich bin ihnen verfallen, ich find sie passen so gut seufz  
Ich hoffe es gefällt  
Wie ihr wisst gehörtnichts mir sondern der ehrenswerten, wundervollen J. K. Rowling schleim :P  
Warnings: Schnulzalarm . ich kann es einfach nicht lassen grins

Nachtisch

Es war leicht schwül, als zwei junge männliche Personen den Pinienweg entlang nach hause gingen, ein paar Stunden zuvor hatte sich warmer Sommerregen über England ergossen, doch das verliebte Pärchen war im Kino und danach Sushi essen gewesen, so dass sie nicht nass geworden waren.  
Der Geruch des Regens lag noch in der Luft und gab dem Abend eine gewisse Würze.  
"Ich liebe Sushi" sagt Seamus Finnigan, blieb stehen und drehte sich grinsend zu seinem Freund Blaise Zabini um.  
Dieser grinste zurück und zog den Iren sanft an sich heran.  
"Ich auch" antwortete er und senkte den Kopf, um seine Lippen auf die seines Freundes zu legen.  
"Aber dich noch viel mehr Baby" flüsterte er nach dem sanften Kuss.  
Seamus lächelte. "Ich dich auch".  
"Morgen sind wir mit Harry und Draco verabredet oder?" fragte der Halbfranzose, ergriff die Hand seines Freundes und ging weiter.  
"Ja sind wir" antwortete dieser und seufzte glücklich.  
"Was ist los?" fragte Blaise leicht grinsend.  
"Ach ich bin nur so glücklich...wegen dir" antwortete Seamus und drückte die Hand seines Freundes leicht.  
Dieser grinste noch breiter: "Ja ich auch und das ist nur deine Schuld" flüsterte er und gab dem Iren erneut einen Kuss, aber diesmal auf die Wange.  
"Krieg ich gleich noch einen Nachtisch?" fragte dieser und funkelte Blaise leidenschaftlich an.  
Dieser lachte leicht auf.  
"Natürlich Süßer".  
"Gut" sagte Seam und grinste.  
"Du kriegst jede Nacht Nachtisch oder nicht?" fragte Blaise und streichelte dem ehemaligen Gryffindore durchs Haar.  
Dieser schnurrte genüsslich.  
"Ja stimmt und ich hoffe das bleibt auch so".  
Blaise lachte: "Es wird ewig so bleiben und wenn ich Viagra nehmen muss" sagte er.  
Sie lachten beide und eine angenehme Stille trat ein.  
"Wir verhalten und wie die Leute aus den Schnulzen, das ist dir doch bewusst oder?" fragte der Ire nach einiger Zeit und grinste.  
"Voll und ganz, aber es ist mir scheiß egal, da ich dich nie wieder hergeben werde, für dich benehme ich mich gerne schnulzig, ich liebe dich" konterte Blaise und lächelte in seiner unwiderstehlichen, wunderschönen Art, die in Seamus Magen ein Feuerwerk veranstaltete und ihn Herzchen sehen lies.  
"Seit wann bist du so ein Romantiker Schatz?" fragte Seamus um seine Hilflosigkeit zu überspielen.  
"Seit du da bist, außerdem bin ich Franzose, die sind Romantiker" antwortete Blaise.  
Seamus grinste glücklich.  
"Ich liebe dich auch Blaise" sagte er und schmiegte sich näher an den Körper.  
"Ist ja nicht mehr weit nach hause, dann kriegst du deinen Nachtisch" grinste Blaise.  
"Und ich auch" flüsterte er noch leise.  
"Das hab ich gehört" sagte Seamus.  
"Scheiße" lachte Blaise.  
"Siehst du da sind wir schon" sagte er dann und deutete auf die Haustür.  
"Na endlich" grinste Seamus: "Den Nachtisch mag ich immer am liebsten". "Ich auch" antwortete Blaise und schloss die Tür auf.

Und Cute  
Wenn ihr wollt kann ich auch eine Fortsetzung schreiben, dann gilt aber P16-Slash teeehee  
Ein Review wäre ganz nett 'harrydackelblick'  
Darki


	2. Der Nachtisch

Jaaa ich habs wirklich getan, ein 2. Pitel und auch noch Lemon :)

Das erste Lemon das ich Online stell...und ich habs voll veraut .

Danke an alle die mir ein Review geschrieben haben knuddel

Naja jetzt gehts los: viel spaß damit )

**Nachtisch 2**

Die Wohnungstür wurde aufgeschlossen, Blaise und Seamus kamen herein und der ehemalige Slytherin legte die Wohnungsschlüssel auf einen kleinen Tisch, der neben der Tür stand.

Die Wohnung der beiden war recht ansehnlich, nicht unbedingt groß aber gemütlich.

Sie hatten zwar genügend Geld, doch dies reichte ihnen.

Seamus drehte sich grinsend zu seinem Freund um und schlang seine Hände um dessen Nacken, um danach seine Lippen mit den seinen zu verschließen.

Blaise lächelte leicht und öffnete seine Lippen um die Zunge seines Freundes in seinen Mund eindringen zu lassen.

Sanft schlang er seine Hände um die Hüften seines Freundes und zog ihn an sich.

Gemeinsam stolperten sie nach links ins Schlafzimmer.

Dort angelangt zog Blaise eilig seinen Mantel aus und warf sie in die nächst beste Ecke.

„Warum musst du mich eigentlich immer so scharf machen?" knurrte er und zog auch Seamus seine Jacke aus.

„Weiß auch nicht wie ich das schaffe" erwiderte Seamus und knöpfte geschickt das Hemd des schwarzhaarigen auf.

Danach strich er sanft über die leicht gebräunte Haut, die sich unglaublich weich anfühlte.

Blaise verschwendete keine Zeit und zog Seamus sein T- Shirt über den Kopf und warf es ebenfalls weg.

Gierig fing der Ire an, den Hals seines Freundes mit Küssen zu übersehen und seine Hände wanderten flink an den Seiten entlang.

Blaise stöhnte und bekam eine Gänsehaut, sanft hob er den Kopf seines Freundes um seine Lippen wieder auf die seinigen zu pressen.

Ein heißer Kuss entstand, wobei Blaise versuchte Seamus Hose zu öffnen.

Dieser küsste Blaise leidenschaftlich weiter.

Die Hose geöffnet zog Blaise sie hinunter und ging dabei in die Hocke.

Seamus keuchte leicht, als er merkte wie der ehemalige Slytherin leicht über die Beule in seiner Boxershort streichelte und strich ihm durchs Haar.

Blaise verschwendete keine Zeit und zog des Iren letztes Kleidungsstück aus, sah nun sein leicht erigiertes Glied, wobei er Seamus stöhnen vernahm.

Mit einem Grinsen wanderten seine Hände zu dem Po des Iren und streichelten ihn, während er seinen Mund um das nun aufrecht stehende Glied schloss.

Seamus stöhnte noch lauter und seine Hand verkrampfte sich leicht.

Blaise blickte ein wenig empor und sah das der Ire die Augen genussvoll geschlossen hatte und leise keuchte.

Der Franzose bewegte seinen Kopf nun leicht nach vorne und wieder zurück, leckte an der Eichel und massierte den Hintern des Iren.

Seamus kam aus dem keuchen nicht mehr raus, drängte sich nur mehr an Blaise, sodass dieser sein Glied noch mehr in den Mund nahm.

„Oh Blaise du bist so wunderbar" stöhnte er und streichelte erneut durch das seidig glänzende Haar.

Der schwarzhaarige bemerkte so langsam seine eigene Erregung, die schmerzhaft gegen seine Hose drückte.

Ein wenig von dem Penis seines Freundes ablassend, knöpfte er sich die Hose auf und zog sie samt Boxershorts bis zu den Kniekehlen.

Seamus stöhnte noch immer und Blaise nahm das Glied wieder ganz in den Mund, verwöhnte es, wobei seine Hände zu seinem eigenen Geschlechtsteil wanderten und anfingen es langsam zu pumpen.

Leicht keuchte er auf.

„Blaise…du machst es dir…doch nicht selbst…oder" keuchte der Ire auf einmal.

„Doch" antwortete der schwarzhaarige, der kurz von der Erregung seines Freundes abgelassen hatte.

Plötzlich wurde er nach hinten geschubst und landete auf dem Boden.

Seamus setzte sich rittlings auf seinen Schoß, wobei Blaise fast in ihn eingedrungen wäre und sah ihn mit Lust verschleierten Augen an.

Er beugte sich nach vorne um mit Blaise in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu versinken.

„Heute mal die Reiterstellung was?" keuchte Blaise und grinste hinterhältig.

Seamus bewegte sich leicht auf den Hüften seines Freundes und Blaise stöhnte.

„Genau" grinste der Ire und fing an das Glied seines Freundes zu reiben.

Blaise stöhnte und stützte sich auf seinen Armen ab, wieder verschloss Seamus ihre Lippen.

Blaise fing ebenfalls an das Glied seines Freundes zu pumpen.

Beide stöhnend rangen sie nach Luft und pressten sich aneinander.

„Ich kann bald nicht… mehr" keuchte Seamus, sah Blaise in die dunkelblauen, von Lust getränkten Augen.

Blaise nickte nur als Antwort, wollte damit andeuten das es ihm ebenfalls so ging.

Der Ire spürte wie Blaise vorsichtig mit einem seiner Finger in ihn eindrang und ein Laut der Lust entschlüpfte seinen Lippen.

Wieder fing er an Blaise Glied zu streicheln, spürte wie dieser unter ihm erzitterte und einen zweiten und dritten Finger dazu nahm.

Seamus wusste, dass er genug gedehnt war und zog Blaise erneut an sich um seine Lippen auf die seines Partners zu pressen.

Dieser entfernte die Finger und hob Seamus Hüften an, um seinem Geliebten in die Augen zu schauen und ihn langsam auf sein Glied sinken zu lassen.

Seamus erwiderte den Blick, legte seinen Kopf kurz darauf in den Nacken und ein lauter Lustschrei entkam ihm.

Auch Blaise stöhnte und fing an sich langsam zu bewegen.

Seamus schloss genießerisch die Augen, schlang seine Arme um Blaise Nacken, drückte sich noch mehr gegen die Hüften seines Freundes und stöhnte laut.

Auch der Ex- Slytherin konnte seine Lust nicht mehr zügeln, umfasste erneut Seamus Glied und rieb es.

Seamus befand sich, wie immer wenn er mit Blaise schlief, in völliger Ekstase, er liebte dieses Gefühl, liebte diesen Mann, diesen Sex.

Er wusste, dass er ohne den Slytherin verloren wäre, er liebte ihn viel zu sehr.

Blaise Stöhnen war das erotischste und schönste Geräusch auf Erden und im Himmel, so befand Seamus und strich den schwarzhaarigen über den bereits nassen Rücken.

„Blaise…ich…liebe dich" stöhnte Seamus merkte wie Blaise, bei diesen Worten noch lauter Stöhnte, noch schneller in seinem Rhythmus wurde.

„Ich dich auch mein Süßer" antwortete er und küsste Seamus leidenschaftlich, dieser bemerkte das es nicht mehr lange dauern und er kommen würde.

Auch Blaise schien seinem Orgasmus nahe.

Seamus musste grinsen, als ihm bewusst wurde das sie es gerade auf dem Teppichboden trieben: wild, ungezügelt, leidenschaftlich.

„Oh Blaise ich komme gleich" keuchte der Ire und kratzte Blaise über den Rücken, hinterließ rote Striemen.

Blaise stieß noch ein wenig härter zu, rieb noch härter an Seamus Glied und stöhnte noch lauter.

Sein Freund fühlte sich so unglaublich gut an, seine Nähe war schon alles was er für sein Leben brauchte.

Ihr Rhythmus verstärkte sich noch um einiges bis Seamus nicht mehr konnte und sich mit einem lauten Stöhnen auf Blaise Bauch entleerte, dadurch kam auch Blaise.

Laut keuchend ließ sich der schwarzhaarige wieder auf den Teppich sinken, zog Seamus mit sich und küsste den Iren sanft auf die Lippen.

„Wow" flüsterte dieser und schmunzelte leicht.

Blaise nickte leicht und küsste den Iren erneut.

„Das kannst du laut sagen" sagte er leise und strich Seamus sanft über den Rücken.

„Wir haben es noch nicht mal bis ins Bett geschafft" lachte Seamus und setzte sich wieder auf Blaise Hüften und starrte auf das kuschelig aussehende, große Bett.

Blaise grinste, musterte Seamus, wie dessen Blick durch den Raum wanderte, ließ seinen eigenen an den Körper seines Freundes entlang wandern, über die nass- glänzende Haut, über seine leichten Bauchmuskeln.

„Lass uns ins Bett ja?" fragte der Ire, der nun den Blick seines Freundes bemerkte.

„Was ist?" fragte er neugierig und leicht grinsend.

„Nichts ich sehe dich nur an" konterte Blaise.

„Aha…" grinste Seamus noch breiter, lehnte sich vor und flüsterte ganz nahe an Blaise Lippen: „Und warum wenn ich fragen darf?".

Blaise lächelte: „Weil du wunderschön bist" antwortete er, hob seinen Kopf leicht und gab seinem Freund einen hauchzarten Kuss.

Seamus keuchte leicht bei den lieben Worten die sein Freund ihm gab.

„Und du erst" antwortete er mit genießerisch geschlossenen Augen, als Blaise anfing an seinem Ohr zu knabbern.

Plötzlich wurde er mit einem Ruck hochgehoben und aufs Bett gelegt.

„Hey" quiekte er und lachte.

Blaise warf sich ebenfalls aufs Bett, rutschte zu Seamus und fing dessen Lippen in einen sanften Kuss.

Der Ire rutschte leicht nach oben, zog Blaise, ohne von seinen Lippen abzulassen, mit sich und bettete seinen Kopf auf das weiche Kissen.

Blaise zog die Bettdecke unter sich und Seam weg und legte sie über die beiden.

Wieder küssten sie sich sanft.

Blaise fühlte ein starkes Kribbeln in seinem Körper, Seamus Lippen waren wie für ihn geschaffen, so weich und so talentiert.

Seamus schnurrte leise. Blaise nackten Körper an seinen zu fühlen war wirklich das Paradies auf Erden, so dachte er.

Als sie schwer atmend voneinander abließen, sahen sie sich tief in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich" flüsterte Seamus und kraulte Blaise Nacken.

Dieser küsste Seamus erneut auf den Mund.

„Ich dich auch".

Seamus gähnte und streckte sich, fühlte sich wohlig warm, befriedigt und absolut glücklich.

Blaise lächelte sanft und legte sich ebenfalls richtig hin, zog Seamus an sich und küsste ihn noch einmal auf die Wange.

„Gute Nacht" murmelte Seamus leise.

„Nacht Engel" antwortete Blaise.

Stille legte sich über den Raum und nach einiger Zeit waren sie beide eingeschlafen.

und wie wars? Gut? schlecht? schreibt mir was ihr davon haltet dackelblick

Ich könnte noch ein 3. Pitel schreiben...wenn interesse besteht...da kommen dann natürlich auch harry und draco drin vor )

Schreibt mir einfach was ihr meint wink

bye bye

Darki


End file.
